Malik's Last
by EmergencyMel
Summary: Songfic to Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott's Hero.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott's song, Hero**_

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me _

"Malik! No! Please!" Isis screamed for Malik had made his desion.

"It's the only way to save the world! After what I've done, you should be happy!" Malik yelled back, tears cascading down his cheeks. "It's the only way!"

_And they say_

_That a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away _

"Yami, You have to attack! Save the world! Forget about me! Save the world!"

Isis watched in silence and in tears while Yami stood there.

"I CAN"T!" Yami screamed as he fell on his knees. "I can't kill an innocent soul, no matter how bad the other half is..." He added inaudible to anyone but Yugi.

_Someone told me_

_Love would all save us_

_But, how can that be _

_Look what love gave us _

Yugi was doing his best not to cry. Malik was a great person. He realized long ago that the real Malik, the true one had helped them. The true Malik was kept inside, prisoner to his own mind. It was him saying those words. To be set free after so long only to give his life to others. Tears formed in his eyes as he told Yami to attack as well. It was for his own good.

_A world full of killing _

_And blood spilling _

That world never came 

Now would be Yami's only chance to rid the world of Marik, but he didn't want to. He felt what Yugi was saying. He knew that that was the true Malik talking. If he was going to attack now, he had better. His mind was set on destroying Marik, but his heart was heavy with guilt.

Isis was now wailing for someone to save Malik. He was the only one she had left. It was Marik who had killed her dad, and her mom died giving birth to Malik. Her father and her mother were only children, so Malik was truly the only one she had left.

_Now that the world isn't ending_

_It's love that I'm sending to you_

_It isn't the love of a hero_

_And that's why I fear it won't do _

Malik realized that everyone was silent now. Except for Marik. He was giving small laughs. For he knew Yami was not going to attack. He was too weak.

Malik, as scared as anyone yelled again sounding hoarse, "Yami attack now! Please! Free me, and save the world!"

Yami was yelled at by Yugi, Malik and even Isis to attack.

Isis was in woe about this, but it had to be done. It would be billions of lives saved for only 1 sacrifice.

"Obelisk.........att......atta.........attack....." Yami fell to his knees again, racked in dry sobs.

Malik waited for the impact.

Marik's eyes grew big with true fright.

In what seemed like forever, Obelisk made a great ball of energy and threw it at Marik.

Two screams were heard everywhere.

_And they say_

_That a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles _

_Watch as we all fly away _

"SISTER, I LOVE YOU! DON'T FORGET THAT!!!"

Isis, Yugi, Yami, and the rest of the gang could only stare with their eyes red and glistening with tears as Malik screamed in pain.

Marik had been staring in terror as his body slowly started to fade away. He screamed one last time as his body had disappeared is wisps of purple smoke. His duel disk fell to the ground scattering the cards of his deck; the only thing left that showed he existed in this world.

Malik whispered a last thank you to Yami and Yugi as the last tear, a bloody tear, streamed from his face.

_And they're watching us_

_They're watching us _

_As we all fly away_

The holograms had faded and Yugi's soul had been returned to his own body.

Isis was found on her knees wailing and screaming no and asking why to no one.

Not one person on the deck was found not crying.

_And they're watching us_

_They're watching us_

_As we all fly away_

Yami had shakily walked out to the spot Malik's body used to rest. As he was there something caught his eye. There was a card farthest out from where Marik was standing. He walked out.

_And they're watching us_

_They're watching us _

_As we all fly away_

There was Malik's tear, forever stained....

...on the Change of Heart card.


End file.
